1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beverage dispensers and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a beverage dispenser configuration and design that simplifies maintenance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many beverage dispensers currently used in the drink dispensing industry include a housing having a cooling chamber therein. The cooling chamber may contain product lines, a water line, and a carbonator. The housing holds a platform supporting a refrigeration unit, an agitator, and an electronic control system. The refrigeration unit includes a compressor and a condenser mounted on top of the platform and a condenser fan bolted at the rear of the condenser. A refrigeration unit evaporator coil mounts underneath the platform and extends into the cooling chamber. A carbonator pump, pump motor, and carbonator relief and check valves may be mounted behind a front panel of the housing. Dispensing valves mount to the front of the housing in a position in front of the refrigeration unit, the agitator, and the electronic control system. A bonnet mounts to the housing over the refrigeration unit, the agitator, and the electronic control system to provide the dispenser with an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
Although the above-described dispenser functions adequately in dispensing beverages at a desired temperature, servicing of that dispenser is difficult. The dispenser is typically located against a wall or in a corner to conserve space which makes its components difficult to reach. To access the refrigeration unit or the electronic control system, a technician must be either standing over or behind the dispenser. Illustratively, servicing the condenser fan is extremely difficult because the bolts securing it to the condenser face the rear of the dispenser. Accordingly, a technician must climb onto a structure near the dispenser, such as a countertop. Similarly, testing the carbonator or servicing either the carbonator pump or pump motor is difficult because the carbonator check valve, the pump, and the pump motor are located behind the front panel of the housing, resulting in the technician having to first remove the front panel.
Additionally, it is possible that the technician will not be able to reach the dispenser from a countertop. In that instance, the technician must service the dispenser from the front although certain components are in the rear of the dispenser and securing parts of the refrigeration unit and electronic control system, such as bolts, face either down or towards the rear of the dispenser. Thus, servicing the dispenser, particularly from the front, is difficult and time consuming which significantly increases the cost of maintaining and operating the dispenser.
Accordingly, a dispenser configuration that allows servicing from the front will significantly improve over current dispenser designs.